


When At Corona’s Nude Beach…

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Community: disney_kink, Day At The Beach, F/M, Nude Beach, eugene is kind of awkward, there's nudity but it's not all that descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “We should go to a different beach!” Eugene said, starting to walk backwards, bringing her with him.“Why?” Rapunzel asked, confused.“Uh… because this beach allows people to go without clothes. I forgot that Corona had one. My bad. Come on. Let’s go. Nothing to see here.”





	When At Corona’s Nude Beach…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living A Real Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388406) by Reeves3. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: Flynn takes Rapunzel to a nearby beach to relax after the shock of her new situation. However, he did not know it was a clothing optional beach. Immediately he tries to cover her eyes and steer her away. She shrugs him off, flings off her clothes, and just rolls with it."
> 
> Also, I noted the inspired by fic when I posted this fic on DKM, particularly a beach scene in chapter 4 of that fic because it had been on my mind at the time.

Several weeks having gone by since Rapunzel was back with her parents, Rapunzel was still getting used to the change of the new situation she was now in. It was wonderful and she was happy but she was getting used to the massive change that had happened in her life.

She could use some relaxation, Eugene realized, and decided that it would be pretty great to go to one of the many awesome beaches that the Kingdom of Corona had within its borders.

“You get to lie down on a towel over sand and feel the sun on you and relax,” Eugene said. “Or you can walk barefoot on the beach and feel the sand between your toes, near pretty water. It’s pretty great.”

It had been pretty easy getting Rapunzel to agree to go to a beach.

“Let’s go!” Rapunzel replied.

Aside from slightly more comfortable clothes, which was a shorter length and less restrictive dress for Rapunzel, for Eugene, this was simply rolled-up sleeves up to the elbow and rolled up pant legs up to the knee, there was no real change in their clothes. They brought a bag filled with a few towels and a few other items.

It was going to be a fun enjoyable day at the beach. Rapunzel had never been to one. She was going to experience something she had never had the chance to experience before. And she would get to be in a new place. Corona had lots of places to visit. 

And then Eugene realized something as soon as he reached this particular semi-secluded beach. He had been talking loudly about how much she would enjoy the beach, when he saw something that both shut him up and stopped Eugene in his tracks.

A lot of the patrons of this beach were nude.

And then Rapunzel walked right past him, asking why he had stopped and kept on watching.

“Oh no no no no no no!” Eugene exclaimed, rushing after Rapunzel.

He reached her as she entered the beach area, and maybe she saw some nude bodies, he wasn’t sure, but he placed his hands over her eyes earning a “Hey!” from her and then he turned her around so that she would face him.

“We should go to a different beach!” Eugene said, starting to walk backwards, bringing her with him.

“Why?” Rapunzel asked, confused. 

“Uh… because this beach allows people to go without clothes. I forgot that Corona had one. My bad. Come on. Let’s go. Nothing to see here.”

Well, that last part was something of a lie.

Plenty to see here.

Mostly of naked people.

But he didn’t want to upset her or make her less relaxed.

The point of this trip was for her to be relaxed!

“Huh,” Rapunzel said in reply. “That’s nice.”

She then turned around, and walked into the beach area. And tossed off her dress, throwing it onto her shoulder. 

And now she was naked. 

Okay. 

She turned around and faced him, briefly throwing her arms out wide, and he averted his gaze as much as he could, before realizing that this was futile.

“Come on, Eugene!” Rapunzel said. She gestured for him to come over to where she was with her hand.

“Okay,” Eugene said. 

She stuffed her dress into the bag, grabbed a couple of towels and set them down next to each other and then lied face up on the towel. 

Which a lot of people were doing: sunbathing naked, either lying on their back or front.

She decided that she was going to do that same thing.

“We’re here, aren’t we, Eugene?” 

“Yes, we are.”

“Then might as well relax and enjoy the day. I feel so free!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

Eugene sat down next to her; tossing his shirt off, not quite ready to take his pants off and said, “Well, I’m glad. When in Rome, do as the Romans do, and all that.”


End file.
